


Unapologetically his

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Hurt Phil, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Comfort, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, tw homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "I would prompt something where Dan shows off his bf, like presenting Phil to friends or family or something? I just imagine that proud smile he has when he looks at Phil"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unapologetically his

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, this slightly changed the original prompt. I kinda included what you asked for, anon, but I decided to try to tackle other subjects in this one, if you don’t mind. I’m not sure I love it but oh well… Hope you all do!
> 
> Warning: slight bi-erasure and homophobia in some of the characters' comments. Don't read if it's a trigger for you
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr

The train screeches to a stop on the station, the blurring scenery finally reaching a standing still. Phil swallows thickly, trying to calm his own racing thoughts as to what awaited them beyond the train doors, on the platform where Dan’s family eagerly waited for them.

He glanced at Dan, nervously observing his boyfriend’s easy smile and calm demeanor. Phil honestly didn’t understand how Dan’s stomach wasn’t churning with the thought of telling his family about their relationship, just like Phil’s was. It was his own family, wasn’t he at a least a little bit concerned that Phil wouldn’t be up to their standards? That maybe they’d be waiting for Dan to bring a cute perfect girl home and not a gangly clumsy dude who made way too many stupid jokes? He was bisexual after all, so they probably still hoped that he’d find a nice girl to settle down with, right?

Dan reached for his hand and grabbed it, frowning at the cold and clammy feel of his palms. He directed a questioning look at Phil’s face and the other only shook his head, feeling slightly sick at the prospect of Dan’s family not approving of him. The younger boy squeezed his hand comfortingly and ran gentle circles with his thumb, silently willing Phil to calm down.

The older youtuber took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and nodded, feeling his body more at ease. Rolling his shoulders, he let Dan pull him out into the platform, hands still firmly linked together. He only observed his boyfriend as he looked around, face lighting up when he found his family. Phil expected him to let go of his hand before reaching his parents and brother, but he never did. The thought was so comforting that Phil felt himself choke up a little bit.

“Mom! Dad!” Dan yelled, finally letting go of Phil to hug each of his parents tightly, a big dimpled smile on his face. He then proceeded to pull his brother into a tight hug as well, even though the boy complained loudly about personal space.

Dan just laughed it off and grabbed Phil’s hand in his again, staring at his boyfriend with such fondness it made him feel completely warm inside. He smiled back, nervous, staring up at Dan’s family, suddenly feeling really shy.

“Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Phil,” Dan’s smile was even brighter now, dimples showing up as he stared only at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the world, “Phil, meet my parents!” he chuckled, lightly nudging Phil in their direction.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Howell!” Phil said, still nervous, but letting his charismatic personality shine through again. He hugged them tightly and shook hands with Dan’s brother, happy to be so welcomed.

Dan’s mother thought he was very cute and charming. She expressed how delightful he was and Dan grinned even more. He put his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, protectively. Dan’s father was a more serious type, but he seemed very accepting of Phil as well. His brother was already making jokes about them and Dan kept the banter alive, laughing loudly as they walked back to the car and the Howell residence. Phil felt like he’d been worrying about nothing. Dan’s family had been so nice to him, he could hardly believe things were going so well.

When they got inside the house, however, Phil was once again feeling a bit nervous. He overheard that other family members were there to see them and the unease started to return. Dan once again grabbed his hand upon entering the room and seeing some of his family members gathered around, chatting happily about something or other.

“Hi!” Dan smiled, hugging every one of his relatives as Phil stayed back, smiling at the scene. Everyone seemed really happy to see him after such a long time. They exchanged small talk for a while before Dan eventually stepped back and put his arm around Phil’s waist again, smiling brightly, “I finally have someone to introduce to you! This is Phil, my boyfriend!”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you all!” Phil smiled, feeling his heart thundering on his chest.

The atmosphere grew colder as everyone just stared, seemingly shocked. He felt Dan’s arm tightening around his waist and the smile fall from his face after nobody seemed to react to Phil’s greeting. He nervously looked at Dan, judging what his reaction would be.

“Oh, a boyfriend? Sweetie, that’s uh… Are you sure?” an older lady said, hesitantly.

“Daniel, dear, you've had girlfriends before. Why would you bring home a boy now?” another voice said, but Phil wasn’t brave enough to stare away from the ground to find out who it was, feeling his heart drop down to his feet.

He wanted to disappear, tears prickling his downcast eyes. He felt Dan’s grip tighten around him and he knew it wouldn’t end well. He was so tired, he just wanted to get away from that situation as soon as possible, but he knew Dan would probably go on a long angry tirade now and there was no stopping him.

“Well, I’m bisexual, that’s exactly what it means! Why would that change anything? What difference does it make?” his voice still sounded surprisingly cold, despite the slight tremble. Phil knew he was angry, he could feel it oozing off of him.

“Nothing, Daniel, it’s just that… We were expecting you to bring a sweet girl to marry. Not just a boy that…”

“Oh, no, that’s enough!” Dan’s mother interrupted, angrily, “you have no right to talk about them like that!”

“Listen, we just want what’s best for you, Daniel”

“WHAT’S BEST FOR ME?!” he yelled, letting go of Phil and taking two steps closer to his family. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, “PHIL is what’s best for me! He’s the kindest, most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out! And I’m sorry that you’re too much of a bigot to see that! I really am! But you have no right to insult him just because he’s a boy and not whatever you think is the best for me! I can bloody take care of myself, thanks!”

“Dan,” Phil said, voice shaky as he held Dan back, one hand on his shoulder, finally facing his extended family, tears in his eyes, “it’s fine. They don’t like me, it’s okay. Let’s go inside, babe, it’s not worth the fight”

“No, Phil! They don’t like the fact that I’m big enough to make my own decisions and date whoever I want!” he looked at them angrily, spitting out, “if you gave Phil a chance, you’d see why I’m so proud of him! Why I love him so much! I expected so much better and I’m really disappointed on all of you,” he turned around and stormed off, taking Phil by the hand to his old room, now theirs.

They dropped down on the bed and Phil sighed, still holding back the tears. He knew they wouldn’t like him. How could they? He didn’t look like enough for Dan, he wasn’t anything special! Of course they would want better for their boy and it was all his fault that this argument would even happen at all.

Looking at Dan, who was sitting down with his head on his hands, probably trying to calm down, Phil put his arm over the boy’s shoulders, hugging him closer. He loved Dan so much and he hated seeing him so upset over something so stupid. He just didn’t understand why people couldn’t accept who he was and his sexuality without it being a big struggle. His own family had been very understanding and he was honestly sorry that Dan was having to go through this right now just because he was dating a boy.

“I’m sorry, Dan,” he said, not able to hide the tears in his voice.

The younger youtuber pulled away at the sound of his voice, looking at his sad face. He seemed to shake himself off of his frame of mind, looking really worried at his boyfriend.

“Phil, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think about how difficult this must be for you!” he exclaimed, grabbing his hand again, “I’m just angry that they would think a girl could ever be better than you are for me! It’s just so shitty that people can’t accept that we love who we love and that’s it.”

“I’m.. I’m fine,” he sniffled, unconvincingly, shifting his eyes to the ground, “it’s just… Why can’t they… Like me?”

“No, no, no, Phil!” Dan hushed, hugging him tightly, “please, this is NOT your fault! There’s nothing you could have done. They’d love you if they took the time to actually talk to you,” he felt Phil’s tears soaking up his shirt and sighed, “I don’t care that they are my family, I’ll personally murder them if they hurt you, ok? Just say the word and I’ll unleash hell on them, I swear to God!”

“N-no..” Phil said, pulling away and drying up his eyes, “they don’t mean it. I’ll be fine.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Phil answered, voice stronger this time.

Dan smiled and pulled him to the headboard of the bed, wordlessly cuddling him to his chest and kissing the top of his head.

“I love you, Phil. I don’t say this anywhere nearly enough. I’m really proud of showing you off to everyone,” he paused, and idea clicking on his head and he chuckled, “and I know exactly what we’re doing as soon as we see them again later!”

They stayed cuddled together for a long while. Dan’s mother came in later to talk to them and apologize to Phil for everyone's behavior back there. He just nodded and smiled politely, saying that he was fine. She seemed worried and looked at Dan questioningly and he just shook his head at her, smiling sadly. Of course he knew they had hurt Phil and he would make it right or his name wasn’t Daniel James Howell.

And that’s exactly what he did. When they came out of the room for dinner, Dan made an effort to make them seem as disgustingly couple-like as he possibly could. He kept feeding Phil his food, holding his hand and pulling him close, giving him tiny cheek kisses whenever he got close enough. Phil couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t liking the treatment, giggling like a school-girl. He knew what the boy was doing, he caught on quickly as he saw the slight disgust in some of his relative’s eyes at the public displays of affection.

When all eyes were on them during dinner, Dan smiled at Phil and raised his eyebrows, a big cheeky smile on his face. Phil looked back incredulously at him, reading his signals right as he felt Dan’s hand cup his cheek, stroking it. Phil felt himself melt into his touch as Dan came closer, giving him a loving kiss to the lips, a small surprised sound leaving Phil’s mouth. The younger boy kept kissing him, giving his whole family quite a show, deepening the kiss even more.

“Daniel James Howell, that’s quite enough, we’re on the dinner table right now!” Dan’s mother laughed, in mock-offense. Dan stopped and let go of his boyfriend, smiling back at his family.

“Sorry, mum!” He looked back at Phil fondly, holding his hand again, a naughty smile growing on his lips.

“Yeah, sorry.” Phil half-laughed, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder, peacefully.

Things weren’t perfect. People didn’t magically start to accept Phil, or Dan’s sexuality for that matter. But at least they could say they had some fun that night. And, if you asked Phil, it was wonderful to feel the pride in Dan’s eyes or the sweetness of his voice whenever he talked about their relationship. No matter what, he knew they were unapologetically each other’s, happiness blossoming in his chest once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that is too big to qualify as a drabble. I honestly have no idea what I’m doing with my life anymore AHHAHA. Leave a comment to make me :D


End file.
